


Get Home to Those You Love

by Somedeepmystery



Series: User Pic Fic i.e. The Cracky Crossovers [1]
Category: Eureka, Farscape
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Team Up, cracky crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn and Allison are pinned down together in the Uncharted Territories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Home to Those You Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a long ago meme on livejournal, where you take all the characters in your user pic (icons) and mix them up, pair them up and then write something about the pair. It lead to some crazy team ups.

“Listen, if you want to go home to your planet, to your son, and that man you insist you are only friends with, then shut up and do as I say.” Aeryn’s voice was harsh, even at a whisper, cutting through the panic and confusion that was clouding Allison’s usually clear and capable mind.

“Excuse me?” she asked. “I don’t think I’m going to be taking orders from you.”

“Fine then. Find your own way out.” Aeryn wasn’t particularly fond of talk, she had a plan, it involved shooting the frell out of anything that got in her way and if this Earth woman wanted to get home then she’d better follow. The Sabacean had her own son and husband to get home to, the latter of which was likely this Blake woman’s only hope of getting home. She wondered briefly, as she checked her Chakan oil cartridge with her tongue, how John would react to meeting someone from home after so long. 

Allison watched as the other woman burst up through the upper doors sending dust flying. Her hands came up holding two large pistol like weapons which she began firing instantly her face set, her long black braid swinging with the motion of her body. Allison Blake had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there but she knew that this woman had managed to keep her alive so far, so despite her thick accent and brusque ways, she was in charge. 

Allison lifted the foreign weapon in her hand, adapting herself to the weight of it, hoping that its function was comparable to her own weapon back home, and stood up behind the other woman, firing rapidly to cover her back, sending little, yellow bolts of light in every direction. 


End file.
